Avec le temps
by camilleanderson
Summary: Docker sur les quais irlandais, Blaine a un terrible accident et devient paralysé. Il décide de revenir en Ohio, chez ses parents. Il ne se doute pas qu'il va devenir voisin de Kurt Hummel, son amour de jeunesse, qu'il a quitté quinze ans plus tôt
1. Chapter 1

**Ma troisième fic commence. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Désolé d'avance pour la longueur de mes chapitres.**

**Un énorme merci à mon frère jumeau qui organise tous mes fictions. Merci.**

* * *

Blaine était debout sur un container et faisait des signes au grutier. Ronald lui souriait de son sourire édenté en haut dans sa cabine. Blaine lui rendit son sourire et il prit une rasade de whisky avant de continuer à regarder la grue.

Il ne vit rien mais entendit un énorme "Crac !" le forçant à regarder en hauteur. La seule chose qu'il aperçut fut les barres de béton lui tombant dessus. Apeuré, il se protégea avec ses mains. Cela ne servit à rien car les barres lui tombèrent dessus l'écrasant de tout leur poids. Puis il fut plongé dans le noir absolu.

Ce fut le chaos infernal autour de lui. Tout le monde hurlait déchirant la nuit de cris rauques et braillards. Des mains l'agrippèrent et l'aidèrent à enlever le poids sur ses jambes. Une autre main épongeait le sang sur son front. Des pleurs. Des cris. Une sirène d'ambulance. Des paroles vites lâchées. Des soupirs…

Puis plus rien pendant les heures qui suivirent.

Quand Blaine se réveilla, il n'était plus sur les docks qu'il connaissant tant mais dans une chambre blanche sentant les désinfectants. Il plissa le nez et chercha avidement sa flasque d'alcool.

Mais son torse nu était bandé et lui faisait extrêmement mal. La couverture lui couvrait juste les jambes. Il était relié à des millions de machines bipant inlassablement. A côté de lui, trainaient ses habits en boule sur une chaise. Et sa flasque de scotch.

Blaine parut rassure et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Mais il était trop loin, voulant se déplacer, il essaya de bouger les jambes mais rien ne bougea. Il fronça les sourcils et a l'aide de ses bras, il se hissa hors du lit. Et il tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd lui arrachant un sifflement de douleur. Il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda ses jambes affolé. Ils lui avaient fait quoi les médecins ? Il rampa jusqu'à la chaise et attrapa sa chemise qu'il enfila. Dans sa démarche, il débrancha le fil et la machine s affola.

Son ami Theo arriva dans la pièce en courant et vint vers lui.

- Blaine ? Ça va ?attends j'vais te porter.

- Non mais c'est bon Theo.

- Et oh ! Petit B tu m'laisses faire hein !

Theo était un pur irlandais : grand, fort comme un buffle, avec une barbe blonde et des cheveux roux. Il parlait fort avec sa langue de barbare comme disaient ses amis. Il surnommait Blaine "petit b" depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Parce que Blaine était plus petit que les autres dockers.

Theo souleva Blaine et le remit dans le lit en remontant la couverture comme à ses propres enfants. Puis il s'installa sur une chaise et regarda son ami qui était perplexe.

- P'tit B 'faut que tu m' promettes de pas faire quelque chose de con. 'coute les toubibs ont discutailler à propos de tes jambes.

- Ils ont fait quoi Theo ? Pourquoi je marche pas !? S énerva Blaine.

- Parce que t'es paralysé Blaine. 'Peux plus marcher.

Le monde de Blaine s'écroula en 2 secondes. Comment ça, il ne pouvait plus marcher ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'est trop bête d'être paralysé sur son lieu de travail. Et ça ne pouvait pas lui arrive à lui. Non, Theo devait se tromper. Il lui faisait une blague. C'est ça. En fait Ronald et lui avaient dû parier. Il sourit faiblement et lança à Theo :

- C'est ça. Ils m'ont juste mis un sédatif c'est tout.

- Rigoles pas Gamin. Tes jambes, elles fonctionnent plus, c'est la vérité.

- Mais...Mais alors je suis paralysé ?

- Oui ptit. Désolé. Écoute-moi. T'dois pas r'tourner au boulot. Les toubibs ont dit que tu devrais r'partir.

- Repartir ?

- Les toubibs et tes parents sont dehors. Ils vont rentrer. Je d'vais te l'annoncer.

Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa vie partait en fumée en l'espace de cinq pauvres minutes.

Il était heureux avant. Sa vie en Irlande était géniale. Il avait presque réussi à panser ses blessures. Mais là, il venait de se prendre un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Le choc était dur et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il ne marcherait plus jamais à cause de barres de bétons...

Theo se leva et marcha lourdement vers la porte et sortit. Il revint quelques minutes après accompagne de trois personnes. Il y avait ce vieil homme portant la blouse blanche et des lunettes bancal. C'est Gregson, un médecin assez connu en Irlande. Il regarda Blaine et lui sourit tout en commençant à vérifier son état.

Blaine avait fixé son regard sur les deux autres personnes. Ces parents se tenaient là devant lui. L'homme de trente-cinq ans ne les avait pas revus depuis trois ans et ce fut avec émotion qui les observa.

Etienne Anderson était un homme plutôt petit avec un teint jovial et toujours un grand sourire. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés le rendaient encore plus enfantin et ses yeux gris étaient rieurs.

Sophia Anderson dépassait son mari de quelques centimètres. Elle était gracile et élancée mais aussi élégante dans son paraitre, sa gestuelle et son langage. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts mordores brillaient derrière ses fines lunettes.

- Maman ? P'pa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda l'homme d'un air hébété.

- Oh mon chéri… dit juste Sophia avant de se jeter dans les bras de son cadet.

Blaine accepta l'étreinte respirant le parfum de lavande que dégageait sa mère. Son père arriva et lui embrassa le front d'un baiser tendre.

Quand il était petit Blaine avait placé ses parents aux rangs des Dieux. Son père était l'homme le plus gentil qu'on connaisse et il était très tendre et amical avec ses fils. Sa mère était plus strict mais n'avais jamais levé la main sur un de ses fils. Mais surtout ses deux parents avaient accepté sa différence et l'avaient aidé. Ils n'avaient rien dit lorsque Blaine avait choisi de partir des Etats Unis comme un bohémien. Ils avaient accepté ces choix. Et Blaine les respectait beaucoup pour cela. Ces parents étaient les meilleurs.

Theo s'assit dans un coin et fixa la petite famille d'un regard intéresse. Etienne détacha sa femme de son fils pour que ce dernier écoute Gregson avec attention. Le vieil homme prit la parole ensuite.

- Bien. Alors Blaine j'ai chargé votre ami de vous annoncer la nouvelle aussi dramatique qu'elle soit. Je suis vraiment navré pour vous… Sachez-le. Je vous explique les poutres ont écrasés vos jambes et elles vous sont maintenant inutiles. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous déplacer.

- Blaine... murmura Etienne triste pour son fils.

- C'est bon Papa. J'ai compris docteur. Je… je vais assumer ce handicap…

- Vous êtes brave mon petit. Bien votre chaise roulante est là. Je vais vous montrer comment procéder mais vos parents ont une annonce à faire avant. Theo venez m'aider pour débrancher Blaine

Blaine laissa le médecin travailler et reporta son attention sur ses parents. Il y avait un truc qu'ils ne disaient pas. Sa mère avait la lèvre pince et son père triturait sa cigarette. Ils étaient stressés mais à propos de quoi ? L'homme se redressa caressant sa barbe masquant juste ses joues et demanda à son père :

- Papa ? Il se passe quoi ?

- Rien mon chéri…

- Etienne ! s'indigna Sophia, dit lui la vérité !

- Ok mon amour mais ne hurle pas. Blaine écoute tu ne peux plus travailler.

- Je suis au courant papa ! Mais encore ? lâcha cyniquement Blaine en jouant avec ses bandages.

- Et bien…Voilà...Je veux dire…

- Etienne lâche morceau ! Lui cria sa femme irritée

- Ok ok ok. Voilà Blaine tu dois partir de l'Irlande. Le gouvernement ne veut pas de problèmes avec l'ambassade des USA. Pour ça il faut partir.

- Partir ? Mais ça va pas, répondit Blaine. Mais ma vie est ici ! Où je pourrais allez !?

- Chez nous, lui dit sa mère, A lima dans l'Ohio.

Le départ avait été si rapide...Blaine avait à peine eut le temps de saluer ses amis, de marcher une dernière fois dans sa ville, d'humer encore l'air de la mer. Il se mouvait maintenant à l'aide de son fauteuil et avait toujours besoin que son père le pousse .A 35 ans c'était un peu frustrant de dépendre entièrement de ses parents. Mais il n'avait aucun autre choix. Il savait aussi qu'il était reste trois jours dans le coma d'où sa barbe immense. Il avait aussi appris que son avion était dans l'après-midi. Il était éjecté de sa terre, du pays qu'il avait choisi, de son chez lui.

La mort dans l'âme, il avait quand même accepte de partir dans le premier avion. Il avait dormi pendant tout le trajet, imaginant sa vie avec son handicap. Cette idée le terrifiait mais il ne montra rien de peur que sa mère pleure comme à son habitude.

Ce fut vers midi qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Lima. Blaine n'était pas fatigué vu qu'il avait dormi toute la nuit dans l'avion. Son père l'aida à sortir de la voiture quand ils furent devant la maison. Blaine n'avait jamais vu cette maison car ses parents habitaient Westerville avant. Elle était assez grande avec un petit jardin .Elle était jolie mais Blaine s'en fichait un peu. Ses affaires à lui tenaient dans un sac. Il avait habité dans une caravane en Irlande. Alors vivre dans une immense maison le mettait mal à l'aise. En plus, il n'y avait certainement pas de moyen pour permettre à Blaine de monter les étages.

L'homme eut soudain une envie de vomir et s'éloigna de la maison pour aller faire un tour dans le quartier. Ses parents le laissèrent faire pour qu'il s'habitue au fauteuil.

Blaine appela Theo et lui parla pendant de longues minutes appréciant chaque secondes avec son meilleur ami. Theo et sa langue de barbare lui manquait déjà. Il voulait encore entendre les paris stupides de Ronald et Theo et les plaintes de Mirtha sa femme.

Il dut raccrocher malgré lui et observa ma rue. Seul un petit garçonnet jouait emplissant l'endroit de ses rires. Blaine le regarda se souvenait des moments quand il habitait Lima. Des rires, des chansons, des baisers...

Il secoua la tête et avança vers le garçon qui venait de tomber hurlant à plein poumons.

- Hey p'tit ça va ? Lui dit Blaine avec son accent irlandais

- Non ! J'ai mal monsieur !

- Viens montre-moi ça. (Blaine regarda le genou du petit et lui dit en rigolant)Tu as rien ptit ! C'est partit.

- T'es qui Monsieur ? demanda le garçon.

- Je suis un voisin. Je m'appelle Blaine.

- Moi c'est Matt ! Mon Papa me dit toujours qu'il faut aider les gens en fauteuil.

- Ton papa doit être génial.

- Viens je vais te montrer ma maison, lui lança Matt en commença à montrer le chemin a son nouvel ami.

Blaine le suivit souriant devant l'enfant qui lui rappelait les enfants de Theo. Matt trottina devant la maison d'en face, une très belle maisonnée bleue.

Alors que Blaine allait dire à Matt qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, un homme arriva en courant.

- Matt ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de ramener des inconnus chez nous!

Blaine se figea de suite. Cette voix le transperça de toute part. Elle n'avait pas change en quinze ans. Elle était toujours aussi pure et belle. Et le blessait aussi.

A cette voix, s'ajouta une silhouette qu'il distingua. Une silhouette gracile, des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus derrière des lunettes, une barbe très fine. Toujours aussi beau.

Devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de quinze ans. Devant lui se tenait Kurt Hummel, son amour de jeunesse.

Kurt hoqueta à la vue de Blaine et murmura un petit :

- Oh mon dieu…Blaine ?

* * *

**Alors c'était bien ? Moins bien ? Un petit commentaire ? Merci et à bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je savais pas que vous aimez autant que ça, ma fic !**

**C'est impressionnant. Pour moi avoir une review c'est énorme ! Merci à tous. Et désole si ça va trop vite mais j'ai pas le temps d'écrire.**

**Désole de ne pas vous répondre mais vos reviews me touchent beaucoup !**

**Merci à mon Alex qui est le meilleur et que j'aime énormément !**

* * *

- Blaine ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui c'est moi.

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Blaine Anderson se tenait devant lui après quinze ans d'absence. Il avait extrêmement change. Il était assis en fauteuil roulant, portait des vêtements trop longs masquant sa maigreur, ses cheveux étaient courts et légèrement gelés comme quand ils étaient adolescents, une barbe brune mangeant son visage fatigué. Même ses yeux si vifs avant avaient perdus leur éclat.

Kurt ne comprenait pas ce que Blaine faisait chez lui mais il savait que l'homme devant lui n'était certainement plus l'adolescent joyeux qui lui chantait la sérénade.

Matt sautilla vers son père et lui dit :

- Papa t'as vu c'est le voisin, Blaine !

- Oui j'ai vu. Matt va voir Valentin .J'arrive.

- Oui papa !

- Et dis à ton Daddy de venir m'aider

Matt courut vers la maison en hurlant. Kurt sourit et reporta son attention vers Blaine. Il avait l'air si triste. Il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota:

- Que dis-tu de me raconter tout ça dedans ?

- Ça dépend si tu as du whisky.

- Allez Anderson. Avance je vais te trouver un whisky.

- Kurt !? Tu m'as appelé ?

Un homme venait d'apparaitre.

Il arriva vers Blaine et Kurt et les regarda intensivement. Il était de la même taille que Kurt avec des cheveux bruns chocolats rejettes en arrière et des yeux gris perçants.

- Kurt ? C'est qui ce type ? demanda-t-il

- Andrew, je te présente Blaine un ami. Blaine voici Andrew. Le père de Matt.

- Kurt ? C'est qui ce type ? Demanda-t-il

- Andrew je te présente Blaine un ami. Blaine voici Andrew. Le père de Matt.

- J'suis ton mari Kurt !

- Mais oui bien sûr Andrew…

Blaine ne se savait pas quoi faire. Ainsi Kurt était marié et avait un enfant ? Il avait refait sa vie loin de Blaine. L'homme eut encore mal au cœur mais ne montra rien. Il avança et sera poliment la main tendu d'Andrew. Kurt fit ensuite signe à son mari ? Copain ? Blaine n'en savait rien. Andrew se pencha et prit Blaine dans les bras pour le porter. Il était vraiment muscle ce type et Blaine n'était qu'un handicapé.

Il l'amena dans leur grand salon où trônait une immense télévision devant un sofa noir et un piano à queue noir et blanc.

Andrew déposa Blaine dans le canapé et repartit d'un pas lourd.

Kurt servit tout de suite à Blaine un café et un whisky mais ce dernier but juste l'alcool.

- Tu as une maison charmante…, commença Blaine mal à l'aise.

- Merci... Alors que t'es il arrivé Blaine ?

- Et bien...

- Papa ! cria un garçon en descendant en courant l'escalier.

Le garçon entra dans la pièce et Blaine n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le jeune pré-ado devant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Kurt. On aurait dit des clones sauf que le petit n'avait visiblement pas hérité du goût de la mode de son père.

- Valentin. Arrête de hurler.

- Mais Papa ! Angel met sa musique à fond et je peux pas travailler et Daddy rigole ! Fait quelque chose !

- Valentin Hummel ! Arrête tout de suite. Daddy pars demain et tu seras débarrasse ! Arrête de provoquer ta sœur ! Et tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour à notre invité !

- Bonjour l'invité, répondit cyniquement Valentin.

- Allez dit à ta sœur de venir aussi s'il te plait.

Valentin grogna et partit chercher sa sœur.

- Ils sont sympathiques tes enfants, sourit Blaine.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Trois enfants c'est un vrai boulot.

- Je suis sûr que t'es devenu un merveilleux pète, chuchota Blaine en prenant une gorgée de whisky.

Kurt s'avance et lui enleva l'alcool des mains.

Puis il se rapprocha de l'homme qu'il avait aimé bien des années plus tôt.

- Blaine ? Où étais tu passe pendant tout ce temps ? Tout le monde s'est inquiété !

- Un peu partout, répondit Blaine, c'est bon Kurt je suis grand. Si je suis parti je le voulais.

- Sans nous expliquer les raisons ?

- Tu la connais la raison !, s'énerva l'homme, Tu m'as plaqué comme si je n'avais pas existé !

- Pour une histoire d'adolescent Blaine ? Pour une histoire aussi bête, tu disparais causant du tort à tout le monde. Tout le monde a eu peur pour toi ! Et toi comme un gamin tu boudais dans ton coin !

- En tout cas tu n'as pas perdu ton temps pour me remplacer!

- Quoi ? Je devais faire quoi ? Attendre toute ma vie. Non ! J'ai eu des enfants et un mariage !

- J'ai bien vu merci ! J'espère que tu es heureux, cria Blaine.

- Heureux ? lâcha tristement Kurt, Je suis divorcé Blaine. Divorcé. L'homme que j'aimais est parti.

Blaine se raidit face au murmure de Kurt. Le voir aussi triste brisait le cœur de Blaine. Mon dieu qu'il avait aimé cet homme...

Il se déplaça doucement vers la droite, tirait sur ses bras pour s'aidé. Puis d'une main rapprocha son fauteuil. Comme lui avait appris le médecin, il se hissa à l'aide de ses muscles et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Blaine ? s'inquiéta Kurt en se levant. Tu fais quoi ?

- Désolé. C'était une erreur de rentrer chez toi. Je vais partir.

- Mais...

- Kurt je t'en prie, je ne veux pas discuter de ma vie. On n'a rien à se dire. Tu penses qu'en cinq minutes on va résumer quinze ans de nos vies. Laisse-moi. Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Kurt hocha la tête difficilement et aida Blaine à sortir de la maison. Au moment de se dire au revoir, Kurt effleura la joue barbue de son ancien amour et huma son odeur particulière. Une odeur salée. Il sentait la mer. Et c'était agréable.

Il le laisser partir suivant sa silhouette des yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Ça va Kurt ? s'enquit Andrew.

- Oui Drew. Je vais bien.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça, remarqua l'homme.

- Ça fait longtemps effectivement...

Andrew avait visé une casquette sur sa tête et quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux. Il s'était habillé et avait un sac à la main. Kurt lui demanda:

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui. Je préfère rouler de nuit. La virginie, c'est pas la porte à côté.

- Et les enfants ?

Andrew haussa les épaules et sortit un petit papier de sa poche.

- Tiens regarde Matt nous a fait un dessin. Là c'est toi. Et là moi.

- Je ressemble à une asperge.

- Tu es la plus belle des asperges alors, répondit Andrew.

- Andrew ne commence pas...

- Ok...Ok...Bon, bonne chance avec les enfants. A plus mon mari.

Et sans prévenir il se pencha pour donner un baiser à Kurt. Kurt ne le repoussa pas tellement habitué à ce genre de geste. Mais il n'accentua pas plus le baiser.

Andrew ferma les yeux et chuchota :

- Bordel... Kurt...

- Non. S'il te plait Drew.

Andrew marmonna quelque chose et sortit du jardin en serrant les poings.

Kurt soupira en voyant son ex-mari partir aussi tôt. Il avait dit qu'il partirait que le lendemain...et comme d'habitude, il préférait repartir auprès de cette communauté gay qu'il avait choisie à la place de ses enfants

- Papa ?! Entendit-il crier Valentin.

- J'arrive... J'arrive.

Kurt entra chez lui et se dirigea directement au premier étage. C'était le désordre le plus complet. Matt avait placé ses jouets au milieu du couloir et jouait en riant seul. Il avait de la peinture sur le visage et du feutre sur les mains. Valentin était debout devant une porte qu'il tambourinait de ses mains. Kurt arriva et attrapa Matt par le gilet.

- Matthew Hummel ! C'est quoi toute cette peinture sur ton visage ?

- J'ai fait de beaux dessins pour mon Papa et mon Daddy. Et Valentin a déchiré le sien !

- Matt, il faut se laver après avoir fait la peinture. Allez file à la douche chenapan.

Matt obéit à son père et courut se laver. "Et de un…" pensa Kurt. Il se rendit devant la porte d'Angel et tapa dessus en criant pour qu'elle entende par-dessus sa musique.

- Angel ! Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir tout de suite où tu peux dire adieu à ton concert !

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et Kurt se retrouva face à face à Angel Hummel. Autant ses fils lui ressemblaient, autant Angel avait les traits d'Andrew. Elle avait de longs cheveux chocolat et des yeux gris. A quinze ans, elle était déjà dans sa phase de crise d'adolescence. Elle darda son regard acier sur son père et lui dit :

- Oui ?

- Le son. J'aime bien Madonna mais moins fort s'il te plait.

- Mais ma porte est ferme !

- Ouai mais on entend ta musique de barbare jusqu'à Mars, chuchota Valentin.

- Val. Va mettre la table. Ça te changera les idées. Angel tu stoppe la musique.

-Oui Papa grognèrent les ados.

La porte se referma brisant le cœur de Kurt. Il ne savait pas parler à sa fille. Quand elle était bébé, ils étaient vraiment complices mais maintenant elle en voulait à Kurt d'avoir quitté Andrew. Peut-être par ce qu'elle avait découvert que Kurt n'était en rien son père biologique. Elle n'avait même pas cinq pour cent de Kurt Hummel en elle alors que ses frères étaient le pur mélange des deux hommes et d'une mère porteuse.

Kurt savait que l'adolescente était perdue à cause du fait qu'elle est deux pères. Cela avait été normal jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre au lycée.

Kurt laissa ses enfants et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa vie était compliquée et Blaine revenait au moment où il s'était enfin débarrassé de la plupart de ses problèmes. Comme si le destin voulait lui transmettre un message.

Revoir Blaine lui avait fait un choc. Des centaines de questions avaient défilé dans sa tête. La première concernant son handicap et après concernant sa disparition pendant dix-sept ans exactement .Kurt secoua la tête et s'ordonna de ne pas penser à l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Fini Andrew ! Fini Blaine !

Il alla ensuite préparer le repas pour lui et ses trois enfants.

Blaine n'était pas rentré chez lui tout de suite après les retrouvailles avec Kurt. Il avait d'abord trainé dans Lima. Kurt, le Kurt qui avait tué l'adolescent qu'il était. Ce Kurt qu'il avait tant chéri, tant espéré, tant aimer. Ce Kurt là était son voisin. Comme si un dieu ou le destin lui riait au nez. Comme s'il n'avait pas encore eu son compte en souffrance.

Il rentra finalement chez lui et accepta les plaintes de sa mère et les inquiétudes de son père. Il mangea rapidement écoutant les discussions de ses parents au sujet de Cooper, des maires. Puis son père l'emmena à sa chambre et il fut seul. Il savait très bien que ses parents le surveillaient et s'inquiétaient mais il s'assit sur son lit se hissant à la force des bras. Ses parents avaient fait une chambre d'adultes assez belle avec plein de photos. Il attrapa celles qui étaient sur la table de nuit et les regarda. Sur la première on y voyait les Anderson au grand complet. Blaine n'était alors qu'un bambin de trois ans assis devant au centre de la vieille photographie. L'homme sourit devant la bouille de l'enfant qu'il avait été. La deuxième photo avait été prise pendant son année de junior. On y voyait Cooper Anderson poser fièrement avec son frère et tous les gamins du Glee Club. Tout le monde souriait de bonheur. Blaine passa à la troisième et son cœur se serra.

Kurt et Blaine, adolescents s'enlaçaient tendrement près d'un arbre à central Park. Blaine dormait dans les bras de son bien aime qui souriait en le regardant. C'était Santana qui avait pris la photo discrètement pour immortaliser ce moment d'amour. Blaine reposa la photo lentement et des larmes coulèrent et se perdirent dans sa barbe. Il avait perdu Kurt si bêtement. Ils auraient pu avoir une fin heureuse. Mais non.

Kurt était maintenant avec ses enfants qu'il avait eues avec Andrew. Et Blaine lui n'avait plus aucune vie.

Dans un geste de désespoir Blaine attrapa le verre que sa mère lui avait préparé et le brisa contre le montant du lit. Il entendit ses parents venir vers sa chambre et rapidement il attrapa un bout coupant et le positionna sur son poignet. Et dans un geste vif, avec la ferme attention d'en finir avec sa vie, il trancha sa chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooo.**

**J'espère que tout le monde s'est remis de ses émotions. Tant au niveau de l'épisode en l'honneur de Cory (j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine) que la fin du chap. 2 de ALT (moins important que l'épisode soyons honnête).**

**Breeef je reviens avec un chapitre plutôt court mais joyeux ! Avec du Klaine en puissance !**

**SelisaKlaine**** : Ne t'inquiète pas jamais je ne ferai de mal à mon chouchou. Bon même si j'aime un peu le torturer... Mais c'est pour le Klaine ! ! Merci pour ta review ;)**

******alf .saturn **: Saluuuuut mon Alex ! Merci d'avoir enfin pu mettre une review digne de ce nom ! ! Je sais que c'est horrible cette fin mais c'est pour le bien du Klaine ! (même si t'aimes pas Kurt) merci des compliments sur ma fic tu es génial ! Allez bisous à Lundi (je te rappelle qu'on a Glee à regarder! )

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity**** : Et oui 3 enfants ! ! C'est un peu beaucoup mais fallait bien qu'il y est des petits Hummel ! Pour Andrew tu connaîtras toute son histoire ne t'inquiète pas ! ! Je suis fan des fins à suspens .J'y peux rien :p. Je vais arranger la vie de Blaine je te promets. Merci pour ta review ! ! !**

**Justmoi59 ****: Hello ! ! J'espère que tu as aimé la fin du chap. de ACH ^^ Oui dans celle-là c'est Kurt qui a les enfants. Et 3 mais qu'est-ce que tu veux j'ai 5 frères et sœurs, je suis inspirée ! ! Tout va s'arranger pour Blaine ne t'inquiète pas ! ! Merci pour toute tes reviews et à bientôt ! ! !**

* * *

Blaine ouvrit les yeux se surprenant lui-même. Il croyait s'être enlevé la vie mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il respirait encore et son cœur battait encore contre sa poitrine. Autour de lui, la pièce ne lui était pas familière. Il était allongé dans un grand lit double aux draps bordeaux. La chambre était assez sobre, colorée de couleurs s'assimilaient.

Blaine posa son regard sur le lit. Il y avait une personne, la tête posée près des jambes du bouclé. Kurt. C'était Kurt, l'ange endormi près de Blaine.

L'homme ferma les yeux devant ce spectacle. Ainsi, Kurt avait veillé sur lui comme au temps où ils étaient ensemble. Blaine se sentit tout de suite mal à cette idée. Il devait arrêter de penser à Kurt. Ce n'était plus son Kurt à présent. Kurt méritait mieux qu'un pauvre handicapé suicidaire.

Blaine fut pris d'une quinte de toux quand son regard se posa sur son poignet bandé, preuve de sa lâcheté, de son désir profond de quitter cette terre.

- Blaine ça va ? demanda Kurt qui s'était réveillé

- Kurt... Passe-moi de l'eau s'il te plait.

Kurt se leva automatiquement et attrapa un verre sur l'étagère. Il le remplit d'eau et vint lentement vers Blaine. Au moment de donner le verre à Blaine, il se stoppa. Sa manœuvre était discrète mais Blaine comprit de suite ce qu'il en était.

- Kurt... Je ne vais pas me couper. S'il te plait donne-moi le verre.

- Euh... Je préfère garder le verre...

Kurt ne laissa pas le temps à Blaine de répondre et s'assit proche de lui. Leurs hanches se touchaient provoquant la même décharge d'électricité. Puis Kurt, lentement, amena le verre aux lèvres de Blaine et le fit boire comme un enfant.

- Voilà... C'est bon maintenant bébé. Excuse-moi Blaine ! se reprit Kurt

Blaine sourit au surnom que Kurt utilisait quand ils étaient ensemble. Kurt rougit et reposa le verre. Puis il s'approcha de Blaine et lui prit le poignet.

- Ne refais jamais ça Blaine. Ta place est ici. Tu ne dois pas t'ôter la vie.

- Pourquoi je suis chez toi d'ailleurs ?

- Les médecins t'ont plongé dans un sommeil pendant un jour. Et tes parents ont pensé que ta place était à mes côtés.

- Ils ont eu raison... souffla Blaine avant de se reprendre, mais tu sais Kurt tu n'es pas obligé de m'héberger.

- Arrête idiot ! Allez lève-toi on va manger ! Excuse-moi... Je vais t'aider à te lever.

Kurt aida Blaine à s'assoir sur la chaise puis il s'aperçut que ce dernier était en caleçon et détourna les yeux. Blaine sourit et le taquina.

- Kurt je crois que tu m'a déjà vu en caleçon...

Kurt rougit encore plus et donna un pantalon à Blaine. C'était un pantalon d'Andrew donc Blaine flottait dedans. Puis le châtain chercha un t-shirt pour l'homme et en fouillant dans la chambre, qui était la sienne, il tomba sur un petit carton. A l'intérieur, il y avait des vêtements, des bibelots et des photos. Blaine se pencha pour apercevoir l'inscription "B.A" dessus. Il avança son siège pour pouvoir en sortir une paire de lunettes jaunes.

- Waouh... Tu as gardé ces vieux machins...

- Oui. Tiens regarde j'ai encore des tickets de cinéma.

- On était allé voir Titanic je me souviens, se rappela Blaine, Oh... regarde la photo de notre bal de promo...

Kurt se raidit un peu. Ils étaient sérieusement en train de parler de vieux souvenirs comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si après toutes ces années, ils étaient encore... en couple. Comme un vieux couple parlant d'eux quand ils étaient adolescents...

Blaine s'aperçut que Kurt s'était figé et reposa la photo.

- Désolé... C'est bon donne-moi un t-shirt. On va pas rester planter devant un carton bon à bruler...

- Tiens, répondit juste Kurt, en lui passant un sweat large avec l'inscription "Broadway"

Blaine l'enfila et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

La chambre de Kurt se situait au rez-de-chaussée. Blaine s'en réjouit car il avait besoin de personne pour avancer maintenant. Ils se rendirent à la cuisine accueillante des Hummel. Une grande table ronde y trônait. Blaine vit que Valentin servait son frère Matt. Et il y avait aussi une fille qui attendait que son assiette soit remplie. Les trois enfants, qui chahutaient, s'arrêtèrent quand leur père entra dans la pièce. Kurt plaça Blaine entre Matt et lui et s'assit.

- Blaine je te présente mes enfants : Matt, Val et Angel. Les enfants voici Blaine.

- Booooonjoooour Blaine, dirent-ils d'une seule voix

- Blaine tiens ! Commença le plus jeune, C'est la salade que j'ai faite !

- Merci Matt, répondit Blaine en se retournant vers Kurt pour lui demander le vin.

- Alors Blaine, enchaina Kurt, chez moi chacun prépare un bout du repas. Donc Matt a fait la salade, Angel et moi le plat avec la viande, et Val le gâteau comme dessert.

- C'est sympa...

Ils commencèrent à manger et Val questionna Blaine.

- T'étais au lycée McKinley aussi ?

- Oui. Pendant deux ans.

- Et les deux années avant ?

- A la Dalton de Westerville.

- Le lycée privé ? Waouh...

Matt interrompit son frère pour poser une question.

- Et tu connaissais Papa ?

- Euh... On peut dire ça.

Blaine était un peu gêné et baissa les yeux vers son assiette quand il entendit Angel dire.

- Matt, Papa et Blaine sortaient ensemble au lycée.

- Angel... siffla Kurt.

- Ben quoi ? s'indigna l'adolescente, j'ai vu ta photo du Glee club.

- Et t'était avec Tata Rachel ?demanda Matt en changeant de sujet.

- Oui Matt, le coupa Kurt, maintenant mange et arrête de poser des questions.

Le repas se fini assez vite. Les enfants avaient raconté à Blaine leur vie mais ne posait plus de questions intimes. Angel se contentait de le fixer et cela le déstabilisait. Tout comme la présence de Kurt collé à lui.

Kurt débarrassa la table et les enfants allèrent se coucher après avoir embrassé Kurt et Blaine. Les deux hommes restèrent dans la pièce.

- On fait quoi là ? demanda Blaine.

- Et bien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre.

- Mais Kurt c'est la tienne ! Comment tu fais pour dormir après ?

- Oh... Je pensais qu'on pourrait partager le lit. Je veux dire... On est pas à ça près.

Blaine feignit de prendre la nouvelle nonchalamment et partit en direction de la chambre. Dormir à côté de l'homme qu'il avait aimé le terrifiait. C'était comme si ils étaient encore adolescents. Comme si leur couple avait duré. Comme s'ils avaient survécu... La douleur de la rupture revint en mémoire à Blaine et il serra les poings pour ne pas trembler. Pour ne pas montrer à Kurt qu'il était un faible s'accrochant encore au doux souvenir de leur couple...

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et Blaine se hissa sur le lit. Il tenta de se déshabiller mais il n'y arriva pas. Kurt vint alors et tendrement enleva ses habits et l'aida à s'allonger. Puis il partit en direction de la sortie.

- Je vais juste corriger quelques copies. Je te rejoins après.

- Pas de problème.

Blaine se redressa des que Kurt ferma la porte. Il bougea vers le bord du lit et tendit la main pour attraper la boite dans l'étagère. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises mais n'y arriva pas. Alors qu'il fulminait, la porte s'ouvrit. Avec vitesse il se remit normalement et regarda qui était entré.

Devant lui se tenaient Matt et Valentin. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment et vinrent près de lui.

- Les garçons, que faites-vous ici ?

- On voulait te dire bonne nuit ! annonça fièrement Matt

- Et te donner ça aussi.

Blaine attrapa la feuille. C'était un dessin d'enfant représentant une espèce de mouton nain. A côté il était écrit "Blaine" avec des petits cœurs.

- Euh c'est moi ce truc ?

- Oui t'as vu je dessine bien hein ?répondit Matt tout sourire.

- Merci Bonhomme c'est magnifique.

Matt s'approcha vers Blaine et l'embrassa sur sa barbe.

Puis il repartit en gambadant vers sa chambre. Blaine sourit et reportant son attention sur Valentin.

- Val ?

- Tiens je pense que tu devrais regarder ça.

L'homme haussa les sourcils et attrapa la carte d'identité que Val lui tendait. C'était une carte ordinaire. Il apprit que Valentin avait juste 13 ans. Ce qui l'étonna vu sa maturité. Qu'il était né à New York un 21 avril. Et que...

- Oh mon dieu... chuchota Blaine.

Valentin sourit et cela incita Blaine à finir sa phrase.

- Tu t'appelles Valentin Blaine Hummel ? Sérieusement ?

- Je voulais juste te le montrer pour pas que tu sois fâché contre Papa. Il faut que tu sache qu'il avait à peine rencontré Daddy quand Angel est née.

- Mais alors c'est la fille de qui ?

- De Andrew. Et je suis arrivé ensuite. Tout est allé vite...

- Mais... Mais Val tu as 13 ans comment tu peux connaitre ça ?

- Papa et Tata Rachel en parle souvent. J'entendais souvent "Andrew n'est pas Blaine". Et je trouvais ça bizarre...

- Bordel...

Ainsi le châtain ne l'avait pas oublié pendant toutes ces années. Il avait même donné son nom à son premier fils... Blaine était complètement perdu...

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Un sentiment de trouble et autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre.

Valentin reprit la carte tout sourire. Puis il s'avança vers la porte et s'y arrêta. Sans se retourner, il lança à Blaine.

- A oui et au fait Matt s'appelle Matthew Devon Hummel.

- Et Angel ?

- Tu devrais lui demander, répondit Val.

Puis Valentin sortit de la salle laissant Blaine se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant une seconde. Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible que deux des enfants de Kurt portent ses noms. C'était irréel. Comme si Val et Matt étaient ces propres fils. Il ne cessait de se demander : Pourquoi Angel n'était pas la fille de Kurt ? Pourquoi Kurt était-il resté avec Andrew ? Pourquoi avait-il divorcé ? Pourquoi avait-il nommé ses enfants en son honneur ?

Puis l'homme ferma les yeux et pensa à l'Irlande pour s'endormir. Son pays. Son travail. Ses amis... Sa famille. L'odeur des docks. Le rire de Theodore. Les cris des enfants. Et l'accident... La poutre l'écrasant... L'étouffant... Ses os brisés... Les hurlements de dockers.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retint car il entendit Kurt rentrer. Puis le poids de Kurt creusa le lit. Et Blaine sentit sa chaleur près de lui. Il aurait voulu lui poser les questions, lui dire qu'il savait, lui dire qu'il appréciait.

Difficilement, pour ne pas croiser le regard de Kurt, il se retourna, lui montrant son dos serrant contre lui le dessin de Matt.

- Bonne nuit Blaine, chuchota Kurt

-'nuit Kurt.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent quelques centimètres les séparant.

* * *

**Alors des idées pour le nom d'Angel ? Valentin vous a plu ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai qu'un truc un dire : Je suis en fucking Vacances les gens ! ! !**

**Non je déconne, j'ai pas que ça à raconter.**

**D'abord je remercie mon Alex qui me supporte tous les jours et que j'aime beaucoup. C'est franchement le meilleur (vous voyez Rachel et Kurt ben c'est pareil ^^)**

**Puis ma beta qui arrive à suivre mes délires ^^ (et on adore ton mari !)**

**Puis tous les gens qui suivent cette Fic. Vous êtes géniaux ! ! !**

**Enfin : ce chapitre est pour ma petite sœur. Aujourd'hui ça fait 8 ans qu'on est séparée. Et j'espère qu'elle est fan du Klaine et qu'elle lira ça un jour !**

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity**** : Coucou ! ! ! Merci du compliment. Comparé ma fic à un film c'est vraiment trop gentil ! ! ! Bien sûr que Kurt n'a pas oublié Blaine. C'est son âme sœur quoi ! Ah le prénom d'Angel tu vas savoir et j'espère que tu seras pas déçu ! !  
Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt ! !**

**Justmoi 59**** : Saluuuuut ! Attends il est étonné parce qu'il a un beau gosse sur lui c'est tout ! T'imagine il a son ex collé à lui ! Les prénoms c'est ma meilleure idée je pense ! Mon frere voulait Klaine aussi ou Daltona Lol. J'ai choisi autre chose j'espère que tu seras pas déçu ! Merci pour tes reviews dans tous mes chapitres ! ! ! A bientôt !**

**Selisa Klaine**** : Salut à toi ! C'est cool de voir que des personnes suivent cette Fic. Ça me fait trop plaisir. Kurt n'oubliera jamais Blaine. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! ! Le prénom d'Angel dans ce chap et le rapprochement et le premier Kliss faut un peu attendre ! ! Mais juste un tout petit peu.  
Allez je te laisse profiter de la suite ! ! A bientôt!**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil illuminèrent le visage de Blaine et le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya de bouger mais son torse était bloqué. La tête de Kurt était posée près de lui et son bras enserrait son torse d'une manière protectrice. Blaine observa l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant vingt-un ans. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé, adoré, détesté puis regrette. Où en était-il maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien... De sa main, il effleura les cheveux clairsemés de Kurt, puis il descendit pour frôler la barbe blonde et fine que l'homme portait. La caresse sembla réveiller l'homme. Blaine se redressa un peu comme s'il voulait sortir de l'étreinte de Kurt.

- Humm bouge pas... murmura Kurt, 'suis trop bien.

- Kurt... Je sers d'oreiller la...

- T'es trop bon comme oreiller, divagua Kurt

- S'il te plait Kurt... Tu dois aller au boulot en plus !

- Rien à faire...

Blaine soupira et discrètement approcha ses mains de la taille de Kurt. Puis finalement, il renonça à enlever l'homme et referma les yeux profitant de la présence de Kurt sur lui.

- Papa ! Valentin prends toute l'eau ! hurla Angel en rentrant dans la pièce, A mon dieu mais mettez des t-shirts !

- Angel... murmura Kurt en se redressant, Tu peux pas prendre la baignoire aujourd'hui...

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que Blaine en a besoin... Arrangez-vous entre vous ! Vous avez une douche pour trois ! Dans vingt minutes on mange le petit déjeuner... Alors dépêchez-vous !

Angel partit dans un cri de frustration et sortit de la pièce. Blaine s'était complètement redresse et fixait Kurt en face de lui.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui merci... Allez viens je vais t'aider à aller te laver... chuchota Kurt.

Blaine haussa les épaules et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il prit ensuite les affaires que Kurt lui tendait et ils allèrent en direction de la salle de bain. Devant, Blaine s'arrêta et regarda Kurt les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Mais... tu rentres dans la pièce aussi ?

- Tu vas pas y arriver seul Blaine... T'es toujours un baby B.

Blaine sourit car Kurt l'appelait comme ça quand Blaine ne comprenait pas une chose, ou n'arrivait pas à réaliser une tache. C'était Baby B. Il ouvrit la porte et y rentra en lançant avec son meilleur accent irlandais :

- D'toute façon tu m'a d'ja vu nu...

Il sourit ensuite car il savait que Kurt avait rougit de gêne face à sa réplique. Kurt possédait une très grande salle de bain couleur marbre. Kurt fit couler de l'eau chaude et il se retourna quand Blaine se déshabilla.

- C'est bon Kurt je vais me mettre dans la baignoire seul...

- Non je tiens à t'aider...

Kurt se retourna en essayant de ne pas baver sur le corps nu de Blaine. Parce que même si l'homme était plus maigre que quand il avait dix-sept ans, il était toujours aussi magnifique.

- Euh... Kurt quand t'arrêtera de me mater peut-être qu'on pourra se laver...

- Je me lave pas en même temps que toi Blaine...

- Si tu veux... Mais on pourrait rentrer à deux c'est tout.

Blaine se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire devant l'air gêné de Kurt.

Puis il éclata de rire et se hissa dans la baignoire, avec pour aide lui seul.

- C'était une blague Kurt, rit il, je peux très bien me laver seul je t'assure.

-Je préfère rester avec toi... Au cas où il t'arrive quelque chose.

Blaine ne dit rien mais il savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Il avait peur que Blaine se suicide dans la baignoire. Cette peur n'était qu'amicale. Blaine ferma les yeux et se prélassa quelques secondes dans l'eau chaude. Puis le souvenir d'hier soir lui revint en mémoire et il demanda doucement :

- Kurt... Je peux poser une question.

- Vas y...

- C'est quoi le deuxième prénom d'Angel ?

Kurt lâcha l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains tellement il était surpris. Puis il se retourna dos à Blaine et fixa la porte.

- Valentin est venu te parler...

- Humm

- C'est Angel Rose Hummel.

Blaine crut qu'il allait s'étouffer et il se souvint.

**_Flashback_**

- C'est vraiment trop triste ce film... pleura Blaine.

- C'est un film Blaine calme toi mon amour.

- Oui... Mais Rose elle a promis qu'elle ne lâcherait pas Jack et puis il meurt pour elle...

Kurt essuya une larme sur la joue de son compagnon. Les deux adolescents de dix-sept ans étaient emmitouflés dans une grande couverture et ils avaient regardé Titanic sur la télé de Kurt. Blaine pleurait comme une madeleine depuis dix minutes et Kurt essuyait ses larmes une à une. Blaine renifla et regarda son copain.

- T'es gentil toi... Je te lâcherai jamais tu sais ?

- Oui mon amour je sais.

- Et même si on tombe dans l'eau ben je te tiendrais. Tu le sais ça ?

- Oui Blaine...

Le garçon renifla encore et en regardant Kurt dans les yeux, il lui dit :

- Tu sais quand on aura des enfants... Parce qu'on en aura hein ?

- Oh... mon Blaine bien sûr qu'on en aura.

- Combien ?

- Je sais pas deux ?

- C'est pas assez bougonna, Blaine. Au moins trois c'est mieux !

- Ok Blaine on aura trois enfants, dit Kurt en souriant devant l'air adorable de son homme.

- Donc quand on aura trois enfants... Et on aura un chien ?

- Euh... Chéri un chien c'est gros et plein de poils... Pourquoi pas un... poisson rouge ?

- Nan c'est trop moche un poisson... Allez Kurt juste un petit chiiiien.

- Allez va pour le chien.

Blaine reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et sourit niaisement. Il enlaça leurs doigts puis murmura :

- Notre fille s'appellera Rose... Et elle sera aussi belle que toi.

- Mon amour... Et si tu aimes un autre homme un jour ?

- Bien sûr que j'en aimerai un autre.

- Euh ?

- Ouai je serais fou d'amour pour un autre homme. Mais ça sera dans 10 ans et il t'appellera papa.

Kurt fut profondément ému et embrassa son bouclé avec passion. Puis il se laissa aller sur son torse et lui murmura :

- Ça sera une petite Rose Hummel-Anderson alors...

- Et un chat ? On peut avoir un chat ?

**_Fin du flashback._**

Blaine rouvrit les yeux et fixa Kurt. Il n'en revenait pas... Ainsi, Kurt ne l'avait pas oublié. Malgré les années, malgré la rupture, malgré la distance... Il avait fait sa vie comme si Blaine l'accompagnait. Mon dieu qu'il avait envie d'embrasser cet homme malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait...

Kurt s'approcha de lui et se pencha vers lui. Doucement il mit sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle de Blaine. Blaine ancra ses yeux dans les siens et approcha sa tête pour recevoir le baiser. Au moment où Kurt allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine, il releva la tête et posa un doux baiser sur le front de Blaine.

- Pose pas de question Baby B...

- Kurt... murmura Blaine.

- Allez on est en retard !

Kurt aida Blaine à se préparer et prit un douche pendant que celui-ci gelait ses boucles (ndlr : Noooon Blaine pas le gel ;) ) et se rasait.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce et se rendirent à la cuisine où les trois enfants finissaient leur petit déjeuner en parlant assez fort. Kurt arriva et prit quelques ingrédients pour les placer dans une boite.

- Valentin, tu prends le bus avec Matt ok ?

- Mais papa !

- Je peux pas t'amener... C'est trop loin ton collège...

- Si j'étais à la Dalton tout serait bien...

Blaine haussa un sourcil et Kurt lui fit signe de ne rien demander. Puis il se tourna vers Matt.

- Bonhomme, tu vas à l'école et pas de bêtises. Et non tu ne peux pas coller les mains de Benjamin au bureau.

- Oui Papa ! Chantonna le petit

- Angel, ton amie vient te chercher ?

- Oui et je rentre toute seule aussi.

- Ok fait attention à toi. Allez tout le monde à l'école !

Kurt attrapa ses affaires et tendit un sac à Blaine qui le mit sur ses genoux. Puis ils sortirent tous laissant la maison vide.

Blaine s'installa dans la voiture de Kurt et envoya un sms à ses parents pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Kurt lui expliqua pendant le trajet qu'il devait l'accompagner en cours avec lui.

- T'es prof à McKinley ?

- Oui. D'anglais et du Glee club.

- Cool.

- Tu feras une petite performance comme ça.

- Si tu veux, sourit Blaine, à propos pourquoi Val veut aller à la Dalton ?

- Son meilleur ami y est... Il veut à tout pris le suivre... mais j'ai pas l'argent...

- Ça me rappelle un truc ça, le taquina Blaine.

Kurt sourit et commença à chanter la chanson qui passait à la radio. ("Love shack")

- Ça fait longtemps cette chanson, rit Blaine

- Oh oui... Je me souviens Rachel et Finn devaient se marier...

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait un mari fabuleux, chuchota Blaine, mais à l'époque ils étaient trop jeunes...

- Tout comme nous Blaine.

- Ouai... Peut-être, se renfrogna Blaine, peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre un peu... Mais j'ai été stupide...

- C'était la meilleure demande de tous les temps Blaine... J'étais juste pas près pour ça...

- Je comprends, chuchota Blaine en regardant le lycée devant eux.

Revoir le lycée après tant d'années faisait remonter d'anciens souvenirs dans la mémoire de Blaine. Des bons souvenirs de son adolescence... De ses amis... De son seul amour... Et puis de mauvais. La réponse négative de Kurt à sa demande en mariage... Le désespoir de perdre son amour... Puis le décès de Finn... Et son départ pour l'Europe.

- Blaine ? Ça va t'es sur ?

- Oui... On y va ? J'ai hâte de voir qui dirige le lycée maintenant.

Kurt ne répondit rien et descendit de la voiture pour l'aider à se mettre dans son fauteuil. Blaine attendait toujours une réponse de sa part donc Kurt lui en donna une.

- A propos de ça... La proviseure du lycée...

- La ? C'est encore Sue ?

- Nan c'est...

- Anderson ! Espèce de petit nain je vais te tuer ! Mouton gay ! Pourquoi c'est Lady Hummel qui m'informe que tu es rentré ! Sale petit merdeux ! hurla une femme en arrivant en courant.

- C'est elle la proviseure... murmura Kurt

- Putain... C'est pas possible, répondit juste Blaine.

* * *

**Alors une idée de qui ça peut-être ? Le prochain sera pour Cory Monteith, qui nous a quitté trop tôt.**


End file.
